fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario and The Treasure of Ancients
Paper Mario and The Treasure of Ancients is a paper mario game being developed by Vaccum Inc., Do not edit except for spelling errors. Story Prolouge: Desert Chaos Before the events of the game, Kolorado and group of Koopa archeologists have go to find treasures in Dry Dry Ruins. They explore around many rooms in the lost piramid. When they get close to treasure room, they hear an evil voice, saing them that they should leave. Nonerthles, they continue their adventure and they finally reach the room. However, they inside found nothing. When they want to leave door, they have been closed, and they see Tunankoopa. He said them they have been trapped by him, and they will remain here forever. After two weeks after this event, Peach goes to Dry Dry Outpost along with Mario, Toadsworth, and Luigi. She them buy the newspaper, and she read article saying that Kolorado have been missing. Princess them asked Mario and Luigi if they can go to ruins with her, as Kolorado may be here. When they got near treasure room, they see door closed. They also hear some voices behind door. It's Kolorado and group of Koopas! However, as the door were closed, they can't open it. Kolorado says them to read his diary which is on they side. After they read, they get to know that the door can be opened, but with need of 7 powerful treasures. When they return to Mushroom Kingdom, it was under Bowser's attack. Then an airship flies to Mario & co., and two Paratroopas flies from it. They kidnapped Peach! Them Mario brothers jumped on the airship, but Bowser knocked out poor Luigi, and he was put to jail by Koopatrools. Them Mario started to fight Bowser, and beat him. After the battle, airship explodes, and Bowser dissapears. Tiptron then appears saying that see is suprised to see Mario, and she saw the Seven pulse stones dissapear, Tiptron then joins, After walking around they see a Luma being attacked by a Goomba, so they get into a fight, and after the goomba is beaten the Luma introduces himself as Lumarry, and says he has to help Mario for saving him, so Lumarry joins your party. Bowser's Interlude (First) When Bowser wakes up, he found that he is in Goomba's Trail and he found a diary, which is owned by Kolorado. He them get to know that Mario search these treasures. Bowser them plans to get the treasures before Mario get them all. He them goes to his castle, and scares all Goombas in his way. He meets a Crazee Dayzee on Duty, Bowser says "Bloom! Good your on duty" But Bloom is fretting, and says Kammy is missing. Bowser is shocked and tells Bloom to come along with him, but he meets a giant Swooper who says no one enter the sacred castle of Tyranty, Bowser gasps and says some creeps took the castle over, and the battle with Vampire Swoop begins, they beat him, but Swoop gets up and kicks Bowser and Bloom away. Peach Interlude (First) Princess Peach send Mario to go on another adventure. Them she go to her room, and encouters a Star Kid named Starry. He said her that she only can get one of treasures, as only "a people with pure heart" can only open door to it. He said also about a bounty hunter gang which was leaded by Tyranty. So Starry joins the party. Tyranty comes in then, and Starry hides, Tyranty is seen, resembling the Groo slightly, Tyranty says he'll use Peach to become rich! Peach yells Mario's name. Luigi Interlude (First) Luigi returns to home, and become quite sad, as Mario again forgets about him. When he enter, he encouters Blooey who asked Luigi if he can help him be normal. Luigi hoped that it can be start of new adventure, so he angrees. They first head to Yoshi Island, but they hear a scream from Peach's Castle. They run over to see a Toad in panic saying that the castle has been wrecked and Peach is missing! So Luigi now tries to save Peach too. Yoshi Interlude (First) This was very peaceful day on Yoshi Island. Every Yoshi was relaxing, but the Boshi appears and steal everything that own to all Yoshis. One Yoshi then started to fight with Boshi, but he was too powerful, as he have one Pulse Stone, so Yoshi was launched of the Island. He them wakes on the big moutain named Mt. Rushvall. He them encouters a Baby Yoshi that says him that Boshi can be defeated without using other Pulse Stones. He need to use Happy Happy Three. Chapter 1: Jollywood Stars Mario, In Dry Dry Outpost with his 2 New Friends, when Merlon runs up saying that a treasure has been flung into Jollywood, So Mario and his friends have to retrieve it... However to arrive to Jollywood, they must first go trought Bandana Hollow. When they enter this place, two Goombas notices them and runs away to their boss. After venturing around half of place, they meet two Boo that guard door to another half. They can't be defeated, and they must to be scared. Mario must find a room where he can find Booey. After finding him, he gives you quiz of that happened so far in game. After awnsering all question right, he joins them, and scares these Boos. After entering the door, Jollywood is seen with glittering lights, and F. Uzzy is on the crimson carpet, but then a Magikoopa flies by and casts a spell on the carpet, causing it to attack F. Uzzy, so Mario and the gang go to defeat it, after the carpet is defeated it returns to normal, and F. Uzzy thanks Mario, and as a symbol of Gratitude, joins the party. They continue to find the Goomba Duo robbing a bank, which makkes F. Uzzy yell, which gets the duo's attention and after a arguement, a battle starts. After the duo are defeated they flee to That Volcano Place, and They continue. F. Uzzy says Mario that his films don't are sell good latery, so he must make an great film, or he will be ruined. He then shows them a weird stone he found, which was a Pulse Stone. Lumarry says to F. Uzzy that they need it, but he says that he will only give them the stone if they will help making the film. Them you must make a short film. After making a great film, he hands them over the Pulse Stone, but it's have been snatched by Wacger, a member of Tyranty gang. Wacger flees to a horror movie set, so after Mario and the gang get there, Wagner is seen on a throne and after a dracula impersionation, he starts the battle, After Wacger is defeated, he drops the pulse stone, and Mario collects his first stone. Bowser Interlude (2) Peach Interlude (2) Luigi Interlude (2) Yoshi Interlude (2) More coming soon! Characters Main Prontagonists Main heroes of game, and characters that are playable. * Mario - 'A well know plumber and hero of Mushroom Kingdom. He now must help Kolorado and solve mystery of pyramid... * 'Peach - 'Princess of Mushroom Kingdom. She now got into another trouble - she got captured by Tyranty. * 'Bowser - 'Mario's worst enemy. He now try to get all treasures before Mario can get them. * 'Luigi - 'Mario's cowarly brother. It's now his turn to rescue Peach! * 'Yoshi - '''A member of Yoshi species. He now must return to his Island with Happy Happy Tree, and defeat Boshi! Main Villains *Tutankoopa - Main villain of Mario's story. He is the one that trapped Kolorado and his gang in pyramid. *Tyranty - Member of Kremling species and main villain of Peach's, Luigi's and Bowser's story. He is a bounty hunter, that will sell even his mother, if he would get money from selling her. *Goomba Duo - Two Goombas that work for anyone they want. They wear black sunglasses, and are side villains for Mario's, Bowser's and Luigi's story. *Boshi - ' *'Bowser - He is villain only in Mario's story. Side Prontagonist These characters, unlike main prontagonist, are not playable. *Merlon' *'Toadsworth' *'Kolorado''' Party Members Allies that help the playable characters. Mario (Main Game) * Lumarry - Luma sports star * F. Uzzy - Fuzzy movie phenomonon * Nuki - Noki general *Shelldon - Snailicorn nerd *Bump T. - A Toad who is obsessed with Bumpties *Birdania - A Birdo waitress. *Clappy - A Klaptrap theater director *Mordred - A Monty Mole agent Peach Interlude * Starry - Star Kid who has been sent by Merle to help Peach. * Bloopdana - Blooper who has been captured by Tyranty as well. * Waggler - Wiggler who betrays Tyranty. * Bumperee - Bumpty who is a spy for Peach, pretending to work for Tyranty. Bowser Interlude * Bloom - Crazee Dayzee who is extremely loyal to Bowser. * Bowser Jr. - Bowser's Son * Squeak - Mowz who goes along for the coins * Sledge - Hammer Bro. who is a friend of Squeak. Luigi Interlude * Blooey - Joins up with Luigi in hopes of getting back to normal. * Jerry - Joins up with Luigi in hopes of getting the thought of Luigi as a bride out of his mind. * Torque - Joins up with Luigi in hopes of getting his job back. * Hayzee - Joins up with Luigi in hopes of becoming a star. * Screamy - Joins up with Luigi in order to know his past. Yoshi Interlude * Baby Yoshi - Yoshi's baby counterpart who trys to help him find the happy tree. * Shy Guy - A Shy Guy who sides with Yoshi. Pixls * Tiptron - The Starter Pixl, ability is tattle * Booey - Pixl obtained in Chapter 1, Ability is to scare enemies *Snoozy - Pixl obtained in Chapter 2, Ability is to make enemies fall asleep *Spikey - Pixl obtained in Chapter 3, Ability is to protect Mario with a spike shield. *Inviz - Pixl obtained in Chapter 4, Ability is to make Mario into Boo Mario *Diggy - Pixl obtained in Chapter 5, Ability is to make Mario go underground *Whaley - Pixl obtained in Chapter 6, Ability is to allow Mario to travel on Water. *Flake - Pixl obtained in Chapter 7, Ability is to freeze enemies. Bosses Enemies (working on) Attacks To see all attacks in the game, go here. Music Goomba Duo Battle Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games